


A New Beginning

by misskitcat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskitcat/pseuds/misskitcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set immediately after the destruction of Starkiller Base. Finn is adjusting to his new life with the resistance, Rey is learning all she can about herself and her new life and Poe is along for the ride. With the threat of the First Order in the background these three set to find themselves and find their place in this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

It’s over, it's finally over.

Three days prior the Starkiller Base was destroyed and with it, much of the First Order. The mood was high and everyone was celebrating. There were parties every night and days spent relaxing with loved ones. It was safe to breathe now. For Finn, this was all foreign. Celebration was a new concept, happiness too. His life up until now was dull with little to be happy about. To live was to serve. Serving was the point of his existence, personal happiness was unimportant. If it didn't help the Order then it didn't matter. He had always been alone. Friendship and relationships were taboo as a Stormtrooper. You lived and breathed the Orders will. Being here, surrounded by happiness was a breath of fresh air.

Of course it wasn't truly over. Some hoped, some even said aloud that it was but they were naive, they didn't know the First Order as he did. They had backup plans and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that they would strike back. For now all seemed well but how long would it last? How long until Kylo Ren comes after Rey or Poe? He wanted to smile and join the festivities but he couldn't, not with the knowledge that the First Order could and would rise again. 

Finn sat outside of the main base, looking out over the lush green planet. Never before had he seen so much life. He was used to his grey cell, his white uniform, the blackness of space. Here everything was in color, the sky, the foliage, the rivers and the people. His favorite time was when the sun rose, the sky was every color imaginable, he had never seen so much color. He leaned back gently on his palms to get a better view of the sunset. His body was still sore but he figured it was an occupational hazard. 

“Was the party too loud for you?” A gentle voice called from behind him.

Finn turned and saw General Organa standing in the door frame. She was clad in black, her braids twisting along her head to meet in a bun at her crown. Though everyone had reason to celebrate it was still known that Leia's love, Han Solo, had died at the hands of their own son. Finn hadn't know this detail until Poe had told him. Death was not a new concept, his squad members passed frequently only to be replaced by new ones. However, this was different. This was the loss of someone who mattered. Finn had been avoiding General Organa for fear of not knowing what to say. He had never handled death like this before. He too was feeling the loss of Han Solo, though his pain was secondary. It was a weird thing, pain. He had felt physical pain before but this was an entirely new feeling. It hurt deep in his chest and tears escaped his eyes. It was empty, it felt lonely.

“I know you’ve been hurting too.” She said softly as she sat next to Finn.

Finn looked to her carefully. He didn't want to offend General Organa who had shown him so much kindness. She had given Finn a permanent home here, she took care of him as she did everyone, she was kind and generous more so than anyone he had ever known.

“Yeah, it has hurt. But, I mean, nothing compared to your pain. Again I’m so sorry, I should have done something, stuck with him or-”

“Enough.” Leia said, a soft smile on her lips. She placed her hand on his shoulder. “You did everything you could have. Don't blame yourself.” Finn looked away, tears welling up in his eyes. How, even now, could she be a source of comfort when she was being feeling immense pain? 

“I’m sorry.” Finn whispered, unable to stop his tears.

“Finn, it has already happened and in no way was it your fault. He died protecting us all, he died a hero's death. He died trying to save our son.”

Finn looked at her, his eyes bulging. “Your son? As in Kylo Ren?” He said this a bit louder.

“Yes.” Leia said looking out on the horizon. “Ben, or as he now calls himself, Kylo Ren, is our son.”

Finn stared open mouthed unable to process this information. How could it be true? How could the leader of the First Order possibly be the son of Han Solo and General Organa?

“When Ben was younger we noticed he was different, he could wield the force.” She looked to Finn. “We were excited and we contacted my brother Luke so that he could be trained properly.” Her frown was illuminated by the orange setting sun. “When he left.” She said softly. “When he left he did not take it well. He didn't want to train away from us with an uncle he didn't know. We told him it was for the best, that he could learn many great things.” She wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek. In the fading light it was easy to see how the years had hurt her, how she carried so much sadness. Nonetheless Finn thought she was beautiful. “We lost him once he left. Luke tried his best, he tried to train Ben and the others but it was too late. He was tempted by the dark side, he wanted to finish what his grandfather started.” 

Finn was quiet. He looked out into the twilight. He felt anger an immense sadness. How could anyone turn away from someone like General Organa and Han Solo? Who else would be better to be raised by? General Organa was kind and nurturing and Han Solo was like a true father. Why and how could Kylo betray them, betray his family? He wanted to make him pay. He wanted to make Kylo Ren pay for every tear the General cried. 

“Someday.” Leia began, her voice steady. “Someday I believe he will come back, he will find his way into the light again.” Her voice was full of hope. “I sense that things will be changing and I hope within himself he will change.” Finn was silent, unable to speak. Even now, even after the murder of Han Solo the General still wanted Kylo Ren to switch over to the light?

“I know you think i’m crazy, maybe I am.” She turned to Finn and gave a small smile. “I can't give up on him, I never have. I love my son and I know he’s in there somewhere.”

Finn chose not to answer. He completely disagreed with the General. There was no light in Kylo Ren, there was no salvation for someone who could murder their own father. Kylo Ren would never turn traitor on the Order. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered to him. “You did.”  
He shook his head to dispel the voice. That was entirely different, there was no redemption for Kylo Ren.

 

“It's not over is it?” Finn said quietly. The horizon was turning from lilac to deep violet.

“No, it's not over yet. Only a fool would think so.” Leia said thoughtfully as she peered into the starry night. Finn turned to look at the party still raging inside. 

“Let them celebrate.” She said smiling again. “There hasn't been much to be happy for lately. This is a time to be with loved ones and to come together. Han would want us to celebrate not mourn. It's refreshing seeing everyone smile.” Leia smiled to herself and rose to her feet. 

“Join the celebration Finn. This is your first time being around those who care about you, enjoy it, be apart of it. Han would want you to.” She extended a hand to Finn. Finn smiled to himself and took her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love story. Finn/Poe and Rey/Kylo Obviously if you don't like it you need not read it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
